The Crossroad
by IamDauntless1
Summary: 150 years ago the society known the citizens of Chicago came to an end; a war between the factions broke down our very way of living. Hundreds of innocent people died, while not so innocent people stayed alive...


Edited: April 22, 2013

Running is easy, running away from my problems isn't. At age 16 I have a few to many problems for my perfect society to accept. My family is Erudite, in other words they have and show great knowledge; and, as smart as I am, I don't. I don't really care too much about learning. Don't get me wrong I'm as curious as the next Erudite kid, but I don't care, in a way I'm ignorant.

But, I play the perfect little daughter under my perfect older brother with my perfect parents. I'm not lying when I say I'm unhappy at home. My life is too perfect for my liking, and I want that to change.

I jogged back to my house and went inside only to be chastised by my mother.

"Alexandria Nicole Shaw!" She yelled, "Where the hell have you been? Have you been running again? You know your father and I don't approve of your athletic habits."

I moved passed, rolling my eyes. I was use to this by now, my parents don't approve of my energy. I don't have the concentration to stay cooped up all day, learning new things. They don't understand that you can learn outside as well.

"I know mother, but I felt claustrophobic, so I went for a run to clear my head." I replied.

She nodded her head, accepting my answer. I tried to walk by her, but she continued, "By the way, your father won't be home tonight or tomorrow. He, along with other leaders, are setting up for the aptitude tests." She teared up, "My baby girl, finally will become a full member of Erudite. I promise baby, it'll get better then it is now, all this studying is to prepare you for full membership." She walked away before she could start crying.

I felt bad, all my life my mother was preparing me for the initiation, for the faction I didn't want to be in. I'll admit it, I'm hoping for ANY other faction I can get. I don't feel like I belong here in Erudite, I feel more like I belong in Amity... I sighed; I'm really going to disappoint my mother in two days. The sad thing is I don't feel one ounce of guilt.

The next morning my alarm went off at 4:15AM, it's the normal time I get up on weekends. Since my parents don't approve of my running, I normally run early in the day, and get back right before my family arises. After I took my shower, I stood in front of my closet contemplating what to wear. I know it's only a run, but I dress according to the faction I'm going to run in. Since the last morning I ran, it was in the easy area of Amity, I pulled out my black clothing, to run on the extremely hard terrain of Dauntless.

I had never ran in the Dauntless territory before (better known as Danger Zone to runners), but I knew it was time to give it a shot. After I packed a first-aid, some extra (Erudite appropriate) clothes, and a bottle of water, I set off for my run. Since it was still early in the morning, I didn't have to worry about being seen in 'Dauntless clothing'.

Even though the war was almost 200 years ago, there was still some bad blood between my faction and Dauntless. It's needless to say, the despised each other, and that probably wasn't going to change. By the time I approached the Dauntless territory I realized it was already 5:30AM. When I passed the official marker of Dauntless buildings, I stopped, pulled my reddish-brown hair into a tight ponytail, took a deep breath, and began my first run in the Danger Zone.

The first half hour of my run was okay, a little difficult, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I took a right at the next corner, and started running up a rough hill. My breathing became a bit labored, but I kept pushing forward. As I reached the top of the hill, I bent over, with my hands on my knees, and tried to catch my breath.

I looked at the watch on my wrist and saw that it was 7:39AM, which meant I had been running for just over two hours and my mother would be getting up in less than two hours. I sighed, realizing I wasn't going to be able to run all of the Danger Zone today. I took a big drink of my water, and before I was able to get up and leave I was startled by someone speaking.

"What are you doing here?" The nameless, faceless male voice asked. I turned around and saw a beautiful man in front of me. He stood around 6 feet, had short black hair, beautiful green eyes, and to top it all off broad shoulders that he so graciously showed off in his red wife beater.

Before I could stare to long at this beautiful man, I sarcastically replied, "What does it look like I'm doing here? I was trying to run, but I needed a break." I glared at him.

He smirked at me, "Well from the looks of it from over here, you're sweating profusely, and bending over in your short shorts."

_That jerk! _

I continued to glare at him and said, "Well it's not my fault your 14 year old mind is thinking perverted." I crossed my arms and put all my weight on one hip.

"Just for your info cutie, I'm actually 20 and all I was talking about was I've never seen a girl be able to run in the D-Zone before."

I relaxed and stopped glaring, "Well there was nowhere else I could run, so I decided to run here."

He smiled and outstretched his hand, "Names Eric and you are?"

"Alexandria." I replied shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Alexandria." He smiled again, "Are you going to finish your run?" He asked, hopefully?

I shook my head, "Nahh, my mother doesn't approve of my running habit and she will be awaking soon, so..." I trailed off.

"Oh," he looked down, disappointed, "Well perhaps you'd like to stay and chat for a bit." He smiled hopefully.

"Sure." I smiled brightly, plopping down on the ground.

"Sooo..." He started off, "I've never seen a girl run in the D-Zone before, it's the toughest trail in all of Chicago."

"I know, but I love running, it makes me feel..." I struggled to find the right word.

"Alive?"

"Exactly." I thanked him, "I'm obviously not the prettiest or skinniest girl out there, so I spend my free time away letting go, and forgetting all of my problems, and the only way I can do that is by running." I explained.

"You are very beautiful Alexandria," he smiled, "More so than most of the women I work with, it's obvious that you are younger than me, hopefully not by much, and I can already tell that you are amazing."

I blushed; this older, extremely attractive man thinks I'm beautiful.

"Thanks Eric." I smiled again.

"No problem Andy," he winked.

"Andy?" I questioned, "That's a boy's name!" I pouted.

He tapped my nose, "Let's face it Andy, you run like one, hell I could barely keep up with you!"

I smiled; I took pride in my running skills.

We continued to talk for another half hour, learning random things about each other, though we never mentioned my age, where we are both from, and his job.

I looked down at my watch, "Shit!" I cursed. "My mom is going to kill me! I'm late."

I scrambled to get up, causing Asshole Eric to come out and laugh at me, as he stood up in ease.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Alexandria," he used my full name, "Hopefully we'll meet again." He took off running again, and I watched him until he disappeared. The first sweet guy I meet, and he's too old for me and in, from the color of his clothes, Amity.

I got home a lot faster than it took me to get to D-Zone, and right before my mother woke up.

I stepped out of my second shower of the day, left the bathroom only wrapped in a towel, and bumped into a hard chest. I looked up and saw my older brother Alex, smiling down at me. I gasped, forgetting the fact I was only in a towel, and jumped up hugging Alex.

"What are you doing here butt face?" I exclaimed, "You're supposed to be helping out with the tests tomorrow!" I smiled; I haven't seen my brother since he was first initiated into Erudite about four years ago. He had promised to come see me, but he never did. Yeah he called occasionally but, he moved on with his life, and became one of the most well respected scientists in my community.

"Well I was going to, but there were too many volunteers, so I came to see my favorite pipsqueak and mom." He rubbed my head. "Go get changed and we'll hang out, of course after I visit with mom."

I grinned and rushed to go change. Since most of the time my brother causes me to get dirty in some way, I decided on lose fitting brown pants, and blue t-shirt.

After I changed, and straightened my naturally wavy hair, I walked down the stairs. Halfway down, I caught a glance at my reflection; my now straightened reddish brown hair hung loose and plain at my shoulders, my skin was slightly tanned, from all the running I normally did. My blue eyes stuck out, with a mischievous twinkle in them.

I glanced down at my body and frowned, I wasn't skinny, but I also wasn't fat. I'll admit I could lose a few pounds, and running wasn't helping me do so. I guess it's because I'm a pig in the kitchen. I still had some baby fat hanging around my stomach and thighs.

I looked away from my reflection and walked down the rest of the stairs. I was about to burst through the kitchen doors, but I heard my mother and brother arguing. So being the nosy 16 year old I am, I listened in.

"Why do you pressure her so much?" Alex half-whispered.

I gasped, they were arguing about me?

"Because, I want her to be the best." Mother argued.

"Liar." he practically yelled, "You've been pushing her to stay here in Erudite with you, just like I so stupidly did. You know she's not cut out here, she doesn't care enough about learning and fixing everything, and you know that."

My mother sniffled, ignoring what my brother said.

"I doubt she'll even get Erudite, she may end up in Amity. With her it's hard to tell." He continued.

Before she could reply, I burst into the kitchen with a giant smile on my face. As infuriating as my mother may be, I really don't like hearing her cry.

"Ready to go big bro?" I asked him.

He looked away from my mother and smiled, "Yeah pipsqueak, let's get this show on the road." He gave my mother a certain look, before he flung me over his shoulder.

I giggled, "Put me down butt face!"

He ignored me and walked out of the house taking me to our planned day.

I woke up late the next morning. My time with Alex exhausted me to the core, and on top of that, I ran for over two hours that morning, I didn't have the strength to go for a run the next morning so I slept in till noon. I would have been late to school, but our last day was Friday, due to the aptitude tests on Monday morning.

I made it to school at about 12:15, about a half hour before my test personally.

I sat down next to my best friend, Tara, who was sitting there cheerfully.

"How's it going this fine morning?" She questioned brightly.

I groaned, she must have already taken her test, and from the looks of it, she was happy with her result.

"I'm nervous and cranky, and on top of that, sore as heck." I complained. She pouted and slid her breakfast tray over to me. The scent of fresh bacon and eggs filled my nostrils, and I sat straight up.

She giggled at me as I quickly scarfed down her leftovers, burping loudly as I finished.

"Where is your manners young lady?" She mocked.

"Pshh, I left them under my bed." I giggled.

We continued joking around, and the time passed quickly. Before I knew it, my turn to take the aptitude test came. I stood up, making my way towards the tester that called my name.

I hesitated as I approached the doors, just as I was going to pass through; I took a deep breath and bravely marched through the doors, walking with my head held high towards my future.

All rights go to Veronica Roth; she created the factions and the 'perfect society'. I only own the rights to my characters and the plot line.

This fanfic is based off of Veronica Roth's book, 'Divergent'.


End file.
